


[铁虫] 启蒙者

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	[铁虫] 启蒙者

那个男人一直都是他的启蒙者──人生启蒙者，超英路上的启蒙者，性启蒙者。当然，关于性方面，Peter是在春梦里被启蒙，在今晚之前，这男人一直都是他的性幻想对象。  
而今晚之后，这男人似乎真的会成为他的性启蒙者。  
他俩现在正窝在同一张床上。他下身赤裸，Tony Stark正从后环抱着他，右手轻柔地圈着他那未经人事的性器官，动作细致地上下套弄着。  
「舒服吗？」男人压低着嗓音在Peter耳边轻声问道，Peter感到耳朵发痒。他半瞇着眼睛，看着男人那只大手正在套弄着自己的阴茎，这画面带来的视觉冲击，加上层层上升的痕痒感，让他感到全身发软，「嗯？Peter？」  
「……舒……舒服……」回答这个问题让Peter莫名感到羞耻。  
「听着，我现在只是想让你放松，所以才用这样的力度帮你手淫。」Tony的语气慈爱得彷佛他在教导男孩人生道理，「如果像你平日自慰那么使劲的话，你很快会射，那不是我的目的。」  
「嗯……嗯啊……知、知道……」Peter感到全身脱力，整个人靠在Tony的怀里，任由对方揉弄着自己的阴茎。  
「乖孩子。」那男人居然还用气音夸赞着自己。Peter感到一阵战栗通过他的脊椎，他不自觉地发出了像是猫叫一样的呻吟声。  
男人轻笑着，然后吻了他的耳廓一下。Peter能清楚感觉到他胡子擦过自己鬓角时的触感。  
于是他又更硬了。  
男人还在温柔地套弄着他的性器，刻意让自己手上的薄茧扫过那敏感的顶端。他每扫过一次，Peter便会轻轻抖一下，发出有点像被捏住喉咙的轻喘声，「唔……哼嗯……唔……」  
Tony一只手细心地抚慰着男孩挺立的性器，另一只手潜进男孩的簿T裇里顺着他的肌肉线条划着圈，最后指尖停在他的乳下。被蜘蛛咬过的变异男孩拥有恰到好处的胸肌，Tony用手轻轻覆着他左边下乳，两根手指向着乳头移动。在毫无预警之下，他用两只手指夹住了他的左边乳头揉搓了起来。Peter惊喘了一声后，便开始发出细碎的哼声，「哈嗯……！啊……嗯……嗯……」  
「嗯？你自慰的时候没摸过乳头吗？」男人的语调依旧稳重，然而那刻意压低的声音却添上了一层色情意味。  
「嗯……嗯啊……我……我不知道，」Peter神智不清地回应着，他感到整个人都在发热，「我，我没摸过……」  
「那我来教你。你现在酥酥麻麻的，对吗？」  
「嗯……嗯……好奇怪……」  
「不奇怪，那是舒服。」Tony像哄孩子一样在他耳畔低语道，手一边离开了柱身，滑过两颗球的底部，四只手指在他的会阴部份像弹吉他一样轻轻拨了几下。Peter昂起了下巴，阴茎诚实地吐出了湿滑的前液，「还有这里，你会爱上这里被我像这样抚弄。」Tony又再轻轻在上面按摩着，Peter发出了呜咽声。  
「喜欢吗？」  
Peter觉得快要死掉了。「我……哈啊……啊嗯，嗯……喜、喜欢……」  
Tony满意地笑了。他停下了手上的动作，伸手想要把Peter的T裇脱掉，动作温馨得尤如一位慈父为儿子脱衣服一样。Peter配合着对方，让他为自己把身上唯一的衣物给脱掉。  
他在迷蒙间察觉到，那从后环抱着他的男人一件衣服都没有脱过。  
似乎是感应到他的想法，Tony伸出手托着Peter的下巴，让他转过脸来跟自己接吻。男人的舌头灵巧无比，Peter让自己的舌头跟对方交缠，并尝试夺取一点主导权──他翻身攀着男人的肩膀，跪坐在男人张开的双腿中间，近乎虔诚地跟男人接着吻。  
口舌交缠的水渍声大大刺激着Peter的听觉，一吻过后，他意犹未尽地微张着嘴唇，又想要凑近对方再来一个湿吻。然而Tony却微微摇了摇头，「接下来轮到你了，my boy。」  
Peter咽了一口唾沫。  
Tony引导着他弯下腰来，「来，替我拉下裤链，用嘴巴。」  
Peter也是在这刻才惊觉自己喜欢被这男人命令。他兴奋得浑身发颤，乖巧地低下头来，咬住了Tony的裤链，缓缓地把它拉下。他抬起头看向男人，湿漉漉的双眼尤如初生幼犬一样无辜。这角度仰视的那男人显得更加居高临下，Peter感到自己的下腹抽动了一下。  
「继续。你知道该干什么吧？」Tony伸出手揉了揉Peter的头发，Peter又从喉咙里哽咽了一声，然后伸出手把Tony的裤头拉下，那根庞然大物迫不及待地应声弹出，Peter瞪大了双眼，有点无助地抬头看向Tony。  
「尝尝它，跟它做好朋友。」Tony的语气简直像谆谆善诱的教授，「收起牙齿，吸吸它，舔舔那些你平时自慰时会特别照顾的地方──你明白的，对吗？聪明的孩子。」  
「嗯……」Peter伸出小手扶着那根尺寸吓人的肉棒，端详了好一阵子才慢慢靠近它，伸出嫩红的舌尖舔了它的顶端一下。  
「你可以试试放进嘴里，吸吸它。」  
Peter有点不知所措地眨了眨眼睛，才张开小嘴含住了男人的顶端，并听话地尝试吸吮着它。男人发出了一声低沉的叹声，这大大鼓舞了Peter。他卖力地吸吮着，并感觉到男人的大手覆上了他的臀瓣，像揉女人胸部一样来回揉弄着。他压低着上半身，让屁股翘得更高，方便着男人揉捏他。他想起Tony刚才教他要舔他的肉棒，于是他把那根东西从嘴里退出来，回忆着自己平日自慰摸哪里最舒服，然后伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着它的柱身，刻意让舌头停留在根部，像舔棒棒糖一样舔着。  
Tony的声音开始有点沙哑，「好孩子。」他以指尖划过Peter的大腿根部，然后按住了男孩的后穴入口。Peter停下了舔弄的动作，又再抬头看向Tony，表情有点紧张。  
Tony拍了拍Peter的头，然后伸手往床头柜里找出了润滑剂和保险套。  
「我现在要给你做扩张了。」他的语气彷佛在宣布他要做些什么伟大事情一样，「你可以继续舔。」  
Peter听话地低下头，又把Tony的阴茎含进嘴里。那东西的腥咸味充满了Peter的口腔，照理说这味道并不好吃，然而Peter却觉得自己快要上瘾了。  
在他忘情地又吸又舔着男人的性器官的时候，Tony毫无预警地往他的后穴里插入了一根手指，被入侵的怪异感，以及Tony手指上抹着润滑液的冰凉感让Peter不得不放开了他爱不惜口的阴茎，惊呼了一声。  
「痛吗？」Tony的语气很是关切。  
「不……不痛，就是怪怪的……」Peter皱起了眉头，「好奇怪……」  
「你很快会习惯。」Tony安抚着，手指一边在他的身体里钻动。Peter实在无法再集中精神为Tony口交，他扭动着身躯，似乎不知道该如何自处。Tony抽出了手指，环住男孩的腰，把他压到身下。「交给我，嗯？」  
「嗯……」Peter彷佛寻求安慰一般伸出双臂环住了Tony的脖子，Tony奖励似的给了他一个深吻，然后才把他的双腿架到自己肩头上，重新抹上润滑液，再次准备开拓男孩的后穴。  
Peter随着Tony在他体内的探索扭动着腰部，Tony像哄孩子一样「嘘……嘘，乖，你会舒服的。」一边精准地按住了入口里面一点的某块软肉，男孩于是倒抽了一口气，并漏出了一声甜蜜的「哈啊──！」然后瞪大双眼看着Tony，满眼写着无助。  
「舒服吗？」  
「呜呜……像触电一样……不……不要了……好奇怪……」他呜咽着，态度彷佛在求饶。  
Tony那怜惜的表情彷若慈祥的长辈。他刻意让手指骨节持续挤压那个甜蜜点，Peter感到头皮发麻，无法控制自己嘴里发出让人害羞的娇喘声。Tony又再增加插入的手指，Peter痛苦地呜咽了一声，又再开始求饶，「放不进去了……呜呜……嗯啊……哈……」  
「你刚才很喜欢吃的棒棒糖尺寸更粗，待会还得放进去呢。」Tony的语气很轻快，手里的抽插动作却在加快，Peter的身体随着他的动作摆动，那根挺立已久的性器也随之晃动，Tony居然还有闲暇伸手握住它，又再像一开始一样轻抚着它，前后都被侵犯着的Peter难耐得急喘起来，最后忍不住射出了白浊色的精液，刚好射在Tony的黑色衬衫上。Peter着迷地看着他那上半身仍然衣冠楚楚的导师，精液在Tony的衬衫上缓缓滑落，他发出了彷若小动物叫声的呜咽，身子不由自主地抖颤了一下。  
Tony把三根手指从Peter后穴抽出，「Peter，今天是你的初夜，我会直接插进去。」那态度彷佛这是一个奖励，「以后我们都需要用保险套，这是为了你好。」  
「我……不……我……偶尔不用可以吗？」他居然在这种时候还能为这种事讨价还价。Tony戏谑地笑了笑，没有回答Peter，一边扶着阴茎在Peter的穴口上摩擦着。男孩于是眼神又变得迷蒙，一脸期待地看着Tony，以眼神催促他赶紧插入。  
Tony很快便以行动回应了Peter无声的索求。他缓缓把龟头挤进那窄小的穴口，Peter发出了带点痛苦的尖叫声，双手攥紧身下的床单以排解痛楚。  
「放松，孩子。」Tony的语气带着点命令感，Peter挤不出声音，只能用力地点了点头。Tony抓起了他的右手把手指插进指缝跟他十指紧扣，男孩皱起了眉头咬着下唇让自己不至于再度发出尖叫。Tony又再挤进了一点，Peter松开了咬住下唇的牙齿，Tony伸手抚上他唇下的齿印，「你是最性感的男孩，我的蜘蛛宝宝。」在说完这句话的瞬间一捅而入，Peter没能忍住，「哈啊嗯──！」  
「感觉到我吗？」Tony扶着Peter从他肩上滑落的双腿，还伸手抓来一个枕头垫在Peter的腰下，好让他能插得更深，Peter也能有更好的承托。生理泪水从男孩眼角滑下，他点了点头，「嗯……感觉到，你……你在我里面……嗯……」似乎被自己这句总结刺激到，他的脸显得更加潮红，「唔……你插在我里面……」  
「对，我插在你里面。」Tony双手托着他的大腿下方，「我要插到你最里面，把你插到高潮，把你插到射精，OK？」没等Peter回应，他便开始了抽插的动作。他没有把整根阴茎退出，只是退了一大半，来来回回刻意摩控Peter的敏感点，然后才来一下深顶。Peter已经再也无法控制自己，他张着嘴随着Tony的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，一直努力睁开双眼想要看清男人如何操自己，似乎这会让他更加兴奋。他的阴茎又再颤巍巍地立起来，随着Tony的抽插不断冒着水，可可怜怜地摇晃着。他感到自己的后穴在吸吮着Tony那根东西，他惊喜地发现，他甚至能感觉到Tony的粗大在他里面愈来愈热，那硬度和粗度把他的甬道撑开，他能感觉到上面在跳动的血管。  
「嗯……嗯……！……嗯……哈啊……」他感受着男人的阳具，身体被他一寸寸开发的感觉让他疯狂。他下意识想要伸手抚慰自己的前端，Tony却在他摸上自己之前抓住了他的手。  
「你要被我插射，我刚才不是说过了？」Tony蹙起眉头的表情很严厉，跟每次蜘蛛侠闯祸后责骂他时的表情同出一辙。Peter本能地服从着，「嗯……知……知道，对不起，Mr Stark……」  
Tony握住了Peter的手，加快了插弄的动作。肉体碰撞的啪啪声，交合位置发出的水声，房间里沵漫着的欢爱气味，Tony仍然穿着黑色衬衫的上半身，那张蒙着情欲，完美过份的帅脸，全部都刺激着Peter的所有感官。他感觉自己像飘浮在大海上，灵魂已经依附在那正在操他的男人身上，剩下的感官全部都用来感受这世上最美妙的极乐。  
「哈……哈啊……啊……啊嗯，嗯！嗯……啊……Mr Stark……Mr Stark……嗯！啊……我……哈嗯！我喜欢……喜欢你！嗯……！」  
「我当然也喜欢你，my boy。」  
Tony的声线低哑，Peter张开了嘴唇，脑袋一片空白。下体传来绵长的快感，那是比他平常安慰自己前端时所得到的高潮更持久，更深入脑髓的一种舒适快感，射精的快感里夹杂着奇怪的微痛，并且他能感觉到自己已经射出了几股精液。他全身在微微抽搐，后穴绞紧了Tony的粗大，前端颤巍巍地吐着精液。Tony停下了抽插的动作，等着他从高潮回魂。他眼神缓慢地再度聚焦，伸出手擦掉了满脸的生理泪水，「嗯……Mr Stark……」声音甜糯又娇媚。  
Tony勾起了一边嘴角，把退出了一半的阴茎重新埋进去。  
Peter睁大了双眼，开始本能地扭动着身体。高潮过后的身体正在急速升温，他感到异常难受，然而Tony却还是扶着他的大腿一下一下地顶弄着他。他不自觉绞紧着后穴，无意识地想要把异物给挤出去。  
「Mr Stark……我难受……呜呜……Mr Stark……」  
「嘘……忍一下，我能再让你舒服得要死。」  
无论这个男人说什么，Peter都会盲目地信服。他闭上了双眼，任由着Tony继续使用自己的身体。Tony还没射精，他觉得自己必须要服务到对方射精为止。  
然而一种奇怪的感觉在Tony抽插了一轮后又再度在体内升起。他感到全身的细胞又在叫嚣，似乎想要拚命抓住某些东西一样。他又开始张开嘴巴嘤嘤叫着。  
那种快感没有之前的强烈，却舒服得让他头皮发麻。他感觉整个人都融化成一滩奶油，全身都在发热，一波又一波的快感淹没了他，他的性器又再度喷射出东西，同时他也感觉到Tony在他体内射出了一股又一股滚烫的精液，而这种被填满的感觉，比起这二次高潮更让他感到满足。  
Tony从他体内退出，弯下腰来凑近他的耳边，轻声低语──  
「Nice work, Kid。」  
Peter睁大了双眼，全身发颤，然后呜咽着搂上男人的脖子，送上了一个绵长的深吻。  
这男人并不知道自己曾经用同一句话鼓励过他──成为了他人生的启蒙者。那一抹在金红色的身影，是男孩一直追逐的光芒。  
你是我的启蒙者，我整个人都是你的。   



End file.
